Azure Monochrome
by Darknexus7
Summary: Terumi has chosen to reincarnate under the condition he keeps his power and memories while steering out of the way of being evil when the secrets out can he or should I say she keep it together?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note- yes I'm making a rewrite of this...maybe it will be better written with less plot holes and,actually finished.(mostly I hope I get the personalities of the characters better.)

Chapter 1

Azure Regrets

(In the Darkness of the Boundary)

"Damnit what the hell happened?" the yellow hooded cape wearing sadist of a god of destruction named Terumi growled out in anger and, pain. The man picked himself up weakly fighting with the hero Ragna had taken a lot out of him, Terumi then thought with a slightly peeved expression after realizing one certain little detail " _For fucks sake how the hell am I alive?!"_ He was in the boundary of all places but, he dissapated right in front of Rags, consumed by his own power or so he thought. He began walking aimlessly around knowing that time wasn't going to pass anywhere thanks to the boundary.

After a couple more steps he couldn't tell with the black environment if he was making any real progress. "This is starting to really piss me off, I didn't break out just to go back in here damn it all to hell!" Right as he growled that out he saw a light, one that made him glare venomously before saying with hatred gleaming off of the single word. "You." the light revealed a feminine form that gently lit the darkness of the boundary.

"Susanoo it's been long." each word echoed boundlessly it was if she was the very image of serenity and, Terumi hated her for it. Terumi took a step forward gaining a smirk saying with a sarcastic and, annoyed tone.

"Oh look what we've got here the tin can that shoulda been crumpled, seriously I have to wonder why you aren't in the scrap heap with Takamagahara." Amaterasu the master unit itself looked at the monster of a man with not anger or hatred but, with solemnity and regret. He was a monster she made herself, she knew he would walk this path but, she did nothing at all.

"I am able to still function due to the fact the attack you made on me, wasn't even worth a scratch on my shell." it was an honest answer one that made Terumi growl though right as he went to dash forward at her, she disappeared mere seconds before his glowing fingers could wrap around her face. Suddenly there was a blast of energy that sent Terumi into a roll which ended in him barely catching himself.

"Tch." he jumped from his position to dodge another bolt of pure light only for a beam to come down from above him and, slam him back down he was too slow. "Damn it..urk!" he coughed up a little blood he wasn't recovered in the slightest from his fight with the bloodedge.

"Calm yourself, you can not win like this Terumi you are far too weakened." Hearing that the man roared with anger before his dark green energy poured from his body and, he forced himself onto his feet.

"Go..haa..ha to hell you damn..haa..ha tin can!" Terumi was huffing breathless he was still confused on how he was alive, why Amaterasu was here and that was making it rougher to focus on the fight itself. "How..haa am I eve..urk..even alive?" he coughed up more blood as he spoke, if this kept up he would die again.

"I revived you Terumi because…." before the Master Unit could continue Terumi spit some blood out of his mouth from coughing, flicking a butterfly knife out of his pocket twirling it in his hand expertly.

"That..so huh well..hehe..guess we're mor..more alike than .I..I thought ..back to kill me yourself!" he threw the knife at Amaterasu who simply created a shield stopping it. She noticed Terumi had disappeared from his spot as she removed the shield from in front of her. "Surprise!" she heard him yell as she moved to the side allowing her to avoid the second thrown knife and, it made her move straight into his swinging kick. "You..wa..wanna kill me..don't ya get serious already?!" Terumi yelled out as he followed up with a heavy swing of an ouroboros blade, it shattered on impact while dragging her slightly into the air.

"You're killing yourself." she commented while Terumi went into his next attack a secondary swing with another blade which cracked and, withered shattering just like the then went to stomping on her head though he only managed to do it 5 times before kicking her in the chin to push her into the air again, he delivered a darkness covered foot to her stomach sending her skidding backwards.

"I'll rip you to shreds!" his form was covered in green energy as he lunged forwards at her, she once again dodged it pushing lightly on his back sending him to the ground face himself up the barely alive Terumi gripped at his heart what was wrong with him this was more than fatigue.

"Your body in this world is failing you Terumi, all the hatred, pain,torment,misery every ounce of it is making your power rip your body apart." Terumi looked at her with a different look not one of confusion or anger but, surprise before shaking his head growling out.

"Bullshit!" he roared before running forward conjuring an Ouroboros blade on each of his wrists they were cracked and, broken in spots Terumi ignored their state throwing them to the ground having them reappear wrapped around Amaterasu's slim form. " **I'll show you**." as Terumi announced that his form was wrapped in darkness taking the form of a shadowy version of the Susanoo armor creating a large sword made of dark green energy. As he swung it he roared" **The True meaning of God!"** right as the blade was about to slam into Amaterasu's head she blocked the blade with her hand.

"Is this all?" she asked while the blade shattered with her mere touch and, the flames disappeared off Terumi's body.

" ..way even. cough cough cough.." he entered a coughing fit the blood melting into the shadowy darkness that served as the boundaries floor. Terumi heard a metal clunk to his left. He turned and, went wide-eyed it was the susanoo unit, he understood what she wanted.

"Your..urk cough..a cocky..bitch..cough..cough." he weakly put his hand onto the suit before merging with it. There was a roar and, then an explosion of dark power that Amaterasu didn't flinch to.

" _ **Amaterasu!**_ " Susanoo roared out with hatred lurching forward at her she looked at his state, analyzing it not out of curiosity but, more out of worry for itś condition.

" _His body is still breaking down from the hate, even in his old shell it cannot be contained, then maybe...no I must end this now."_ Amaterasu cared not for the idea of executing her brother unit and, greatest protector. Even with cracks forming already in the destructive god's body he lunged at Amaterasu.

" _ **I'll Crush you into Oblivion!**_ " she dodged each of his attacks before blasting him with multiple beams of energy sending him backwards, though it only stopped him for a mere few seconds. He jumped to his feet aiming to bite an arm or maybe a leg off of her, only for her to side step, making him stumble to the ground. He got to his feet creating an energy blade of darkness, going to swing for her neck though it shattered the moment it hit her.

"Brother calm yourself, your anger is driving away what composition remains in you." she said gently though Susanoo lunged locking it's claws on her shoulders and, opened his mouth. Green energy poured through it's mouth glowing brighter and, brighter, though Amaterasu touched Susanoo's face where it had cracked it glew with white light the crack fixing itself.

" _ **Wha**_..what did you?" his voice lost it's edge as a light warmth spread through him, he took a few steps back as the green glow slowly dissapated from it's mouth. Susanoo couldn't feel his anger brewing, he did feel however something else. He clawed at his head as everything he had done flooded in and, he suddenly felt flows of emotions he understood what they all felt when he did what he had done to them. One final memory filled his mind of a woman he killed and, how much it hurt to really remember her.

"Trinity." Susanoo whispered before dropping to it's knees green embers dropped to the ground from it's flaring eyes before he gave a resenting and, terribly pained look towards Amaterasu growling. "What. ..done to me!" Amaterasu walked over to the Susanoo as he forced himself up.

"I've given you something you long have been missing brother...your emotions, your love, your happiness all the emotions you've never been able to feel." that made Susanoo look at her lowly growling though he couldn't condemn her in his mind, she was doing something good to him why though why spare him?

"Why..what are you after...ungrr doing this to me?" Amaterasu looked at him in such intensity that he could feel sadness even in her bright featureless face. Her voice whispered into his mind gently.

"To give you a chance of redemption...though you'll go to another world to be reborn." Susanoo stood up completely chips of his armor falling off with every breath.

" _She'll get rid of me and, send me to another world but it doesn't matter I'll crush everything just to prove her wrong."_ he wouldn't submit to Amaterasu no matter what even after getting hit with the broadside of the emotional ladder. After that thought passed through his mind light enveloped everything around him before it was his mind lost in darkness.

A child was born in a village close and yet so far from the world it once knew a golden glow in it's eyes that turned into a curious green.

(In a dream 14 years later)

It was pitch black and here on the dirt road stood a single girl her blonde hair brightly contrasted her tired weary demeanor. She walked forward as the unnaturally large moon's pale light guided her through the all consuming darkness. There was one other source of light among the shadows, that was the forest set ablaze by sickly green flames that helped illuminate the ground around the girl. She noticed the amongst the glow gleams of red danced along the grass though she did her, best to ignore it. Along the road she noticed that there was a sudden crackling that rattled her ears, she didn't investigate she had an idea of what it was and she knew it wasn't leaves this felt to...human.

Finally reaching the village she could hear the screams of mercy not of just those who were dying inside but, the cries of the stars at why such a calamity was given allowance to exist. There walking through she saw all her friends bodies savagely cut and, bludgeoned to death but, at this point this repetitive process she was forced through in this nightmare like the continuum shifts stopped surprising and, mortifying her. Finally at the center of this living hell the girl saw the source of the destruction, and a fist tightened. A shadow only distinguishable by the bright yellow cape played with a knife in it's hand before stepping towards her crushing in the girl's best friend's head.

The girl stood still keeping herself in check as the shadow removed the hood covering its face in darkness, it was her and the fires of the burning village served to help the double's eyes glow a menacingly yellow as both the girl and the double let out dry laughs for different reasons.

(Marisa Pov)

"Ahh!" I popped my head up quickly from my pillow checking my body and, the room around me slightly unnerved by the nightmare before I began to talk to myself lightly. "Calm down Marisa it's fine, you're fine and everyone else is too. " I went to walk past a mirror while heading to the bathroom, turning to see him the old me holding his shit eating grin. " _No.._ " I thought before continuing on my way " _I'm no longer that monster, I'll never be him again_." I had gained quite a few things in the past years a true understanding of mortality and, of having things you truly care about not placid obsessions.

After washing up and, getting dressed I pulled my hat on unsure what to do with the day" _that dream has left me more rattled than I figured._ " I sighed I did feel guilty...slightly very very lightly for hiding so much from everyone well more Reimu and Alice than anyone else. "I get it conscience quit eating me up." I muttered knowing full well it was high time I tell at least Reimu who I truly am.

I grumbled though while putting my hat on it was agonizing bright outside so I tipped it down to cover my eyes in shadows, like I used to with my hood. "I'll walk today no point in flying around and, missing the calming sight of nature." as I muttered that it wasn't more than 10 minutes until my peace was aggravatingly disturbed by the rowdier residents dumbass faires. I narrowed my eyes at the one in front of the group leading the charge hissing out softly "Back off and, leave me be or you're all dead." normally I would be less well threatening with it but, I was in a bad mood as is.

"Eep scary." the leader fairy cowered slightly but, in the end she shook her head slightly nervous of me while saying "G..Get her go..good!" they charged at me and, normally I would danmaku them all down but, I had places to be, confessions to make.

"If you want to play that way then…" I gave a sinister grin while walking to them with a hand behind my back a green glow taking it over before I lunged at them hissing out "I'll take out some aggression on you!" They weren't worth the extra few minutes it took me to get through with them, so after that I finally got to Reimu's shrine doing my best to remove any darker, unfitting emotions from myself. "Hey ReImu you here da ze~?" I asked playfully as I entered to see my favorite shrine maiden preparing tea. She looked at me and, responded dryly.

"Something annoying arrived this early in the morning joy." I rolled my eyes while walking over to her to sit down while saying with a cheerful tone.

"Oh please Reimu you know you love me and my company." this time it was Reimu's turn to roll her eyes and, she just told me.

"Whatever so why are you here to fight me or something?" After she said that I couldn't help but, think about Rags for a moment chuckling mentally thinking they would make quite the pair.

"Neh I can't come here to talk with my good friend while having a good drink of tea~" Reimu hardly looked entertained by me there so I coughed into my hand before telling her with a tone that had my usual playfulness erased from it "Look it's somethin really important Reimu and, it kinda ties into why I haven't been sleepin all that well." that would get her attention since Reimu herself had been barking at me to sleep better.

"That so huh well what's wrong then Marisa?" I suddenly gained a cold sweat I didn't actually think this far ahead when it came to telling her. I began playing with fingers fiddling with them as I told her lowly.

"Uh well that is..umm well for one I've been having nightmares…" I slapped myself mentally of course I've been having nightmares, but why in the hell would she give a damn at that? "And uhh well I wa..wanted to tel..tell you…" she decided to go to her own conclusion after see how stuttery I the shameless Kirisame was.

"Marisa can you get to the point on the nightmares, I for one don't really care for your sexuality…" that made me cough for a moment and, growl out at her.

"Your not taking this seriously at all are you?" she shrugged which made me sigh before going to try to tell her about my past again, when a taunting voice whispered into my ear in a very suggestive voice.

"Oh my the little witch is having scary nightmares do you want a certain gap youkai to come comfort you at night?" I pushed Yukari's face away from mine as she dicked around acting hurt about the fact that I quickly rejected the idea.

"Screw off Gap hag." I had to keep a steady glare at her she reminds me way to much of myself when I was Terumi and, that wasn't a good thing, reminders were never good things for me. She went to follow up with a sly smile crowding her face..

"Oh come on Marisa I just want to hear about what's troubling you so much." I decided to take a much more blunt way of dealing with her knowing well how to kill off her fun.

"Oh that Gap hag I just had a nightmare where I brutally killed everyone with glowing yellow eyes and a killer laugh." she deadpanned while Reimu seemed to give me a slightly worried look. I couldn't go tell Reimu now that the damned gap hag was around so I just told Reimu with an unsure look "Hey i..'ll get back to you about what's going on kay?" she nodded before telling me.

"Alright but, if you do have anymore nightmares just come tell me alright and if I find out you go trusting that weird doctor I will kick your ass." I rolled my eyes I had enough of crazy doctors after messing around with Relius, so I wouldn't dream of relying on Eirin to help me sleep.

"Yeah, right like I'd let that women give me a drug without testing it first." after that I left the shrine with a sigh planning to try again tomorrow or the day after that though, I felt a chill run down my back though something told me bad shit was about to happen, but I did my best to ignore it despite knowing that doing that wouldn't end well.

Chapter 1 Done


	2. chapter 2

chapter 2

Red-White Shrine Maiden Meets the Red and Black Rebel

(Reimu Pov)

I had left to go check on the shrine when as I was walking past the edge of the forest I saw a man with spiky white hair in a red coat with a large sword. He was unconscious and from the looks of it he came crashing through multiple tree branches though he looked pretty unharmed. I struggled to carry the man and the sword all the way to my shrine once, there I laid him on the tatami mat near the table.I washed up and returned to see the man still unconscious I began to think on what to do" _He could have injuries hidden under his hakama and jacket."_ I steeled my nerves I had stripped both Cirno and her friends to check them for injuries before so this should be nothing new at all.

After removing the belts and jacket I was stunned by his right arm at first I thought it was a weird glove but,after taking off the jacket I found his arm was pitch black while being made of some type of metal.I then after a small amount of hesitation removed his hakama revealing well toned muscle which I quickly scanned over to find not a single scratch so I sighed leaving the room to cool off.I went into the kitchen to make some tea noticing the little note on the table

 _To Reimu_

 _Hey Reimu i'm going with Daiyousei and some others to go play in the big tree outside the human village you and the others should come to!_

 _From Cirno_

I sighed at the Fairy's antics and went back into the room to see the man pushing himself up and saying"Man the hell happened and you are?" he said that last bit while turning his eyes to me one was a deep red the other an emerald green. I was lost on what say and went with introducing myself

"My name is Hakurei Reimu and you are?" he looked stunned at me for a second before saying

"Name's Ragna...Ragna the Bloodedge nice to meet you." for someone who looked like he could take on an entire military he seemed kind enough."Hey..uh just wondering where did my hakama and jacket go?" my face got red for a second and then I stammered out

"Well you see I found you unconscious and I needed to move your jacket and shirt so I could ad.. I mean check for injuries." I was so nervous for some reason and then pointed to the wall where his sword was and said"Their by your ridiculously huge sword." Ragna looked to see the sword in surprise and got up walking over to it looking at it all as if he was surprised by it being here.

"You carried me and the sword all the way here without any help at all?" he asked I nodded while he gave me a look of complete surprise and i heard him murmur" _I'll need it to pay back that fucking rabbit."_ before saying"Damn you're stronger than you look then." once again I only nodded before asking

"Hey since I did all of this could I know about who you are?" Ragna looked at me with a look of surprise and slight fear then I heard him mutter" _Why the hell am I about to do this?_ " he seemed hesitant then he just sighed before saying

"Sure it's only fair not like it can bite me in the ass here but, promise me you won't go berserk on me or anything ." I then promised him and he began his tale.

(In a gap in space)

"Hehe it's almost time for me to gain my freedom once more and then that little grimalkin will pay and I will have my feast. So don't go dying Grim Reaper Hahahahaha!"

(Within the Great tree someone's Pov)

"Ughh where am I?" I growled pulling myself up Yukianesa laying a ways away from me and as I picked it up I felt something resonate then, I said a single phrase as a wave of pure bliss and joy jolted in me "Brother."

(Ragna Pov)

After telling her the story of who I was and what had happened to me we started heading out to meet with her friends something about learning some dark secret of her friend's. As we walked I was surprised at how easily she accepted everything as fact or even more so how calm she was about the whole we were at the halfway mark or anyway from what she told me was anyway I sensed a familiar presence I suddenly pushed Reimu to the side guarding instantly as a sword clashed with mine for a second before I pushed the attacker back.

"It is time Black Beast for you to fall." Haku-men called out I growled in rage before fixing my collar saying

"Keep on dreaming you masked freak how the hell are you even alive!?" the hero just hmped before saying

"The Bloodsucker brought me back using the grimalkin's tech I didn't question how or why though I wonder somethings." I had to nod saying

"Yeah I had trinity trash that tin can armor you're in so no idea how you got it." the hero then took his striking stance growling

"Enough talk Beast now I shall send you back to the maelstrom of calamity."

(Play Black and White)

We rushed at each other our swords colliding heavily with one two more collisions I was just barely able to push him back as I lunged towards him with a fist covered in darkness exclaiming" **Hell's Fang!"** the first was punch was blocked but,the second hit got in knocking him backwards and I gave him a cocky smirk before roaring out" **Carnage Scissors!"** lunging at him at high speeds though he dodged just out of my sword's range when I went to flip my blade to unleash a torrent of darkness as he exclaimed

" **Empty Sky Form** " and my darkness violently crashed against the barrier as time stopped and I was frozen in place as he called out" **Yukikaze!"** and ended up behind me as I felt the recoil of the attack but,instead of falling I did a backwards spin kick Calling out

" **Gauntlet!** " and after the kick was about to make his face slam into the ground I did a follow up kick which created a claw of darkness finishing the attacks name" **Hades!** " that sent him flying into the air and I followed him with an upwards slash that covered Bloodscythe in darkness while Exclaiming" **Inferno Divider!** " I did a three string combo on him before going to do a axe kick to the back of his head when he caught my leg mid attack and threw me into the ground my body making a crater from the impact. I had to quickly roll out of the way as the masked freak's sword just barely cut me in half this whole fight was starting to piss me off.

"Where is he? The man I fought at Kagutsuchi all I see is a weakling." Haku-men taunted me I growled in absolute fury

" **Idea Engine Linked!"** I quickly activated the Azure Grimoire and held my sword in both hands as hakumen went into his charging state as well" **It's time to show you...The true power of The Azure!** " He swung downwards as I went with a reverse grip upwards slash when they collided the very earth trembled at the force of it. As my sword switched into scythe mode Haku-men said

" **Empty Sky True Form: Infinity** " he pulsed with bright white power as our attacks collided darkness and light twisting destroying one another while slashing with my scythe I said

" **There is no hell….just Darkness!"** Haku-men made a barrier at the perfect moment as my scythe did one final slash his barrier repelled the damage from the vortex of darkness that was summoned after. I looked like a demon as my body was cloaked in darkness and my scythe took the form of a wing I then continued with" **This is the power of darkness."** and did a heavy swing with my wing like scythe all the power erupting against haku-men's barrier shattering it

"Impossible." he yelled as my hand morphed into a claw made of darkness and it latched one him holding him into the air as dark tendrils shot out of the ground piercing through him while I said

" **Take a nice long look.** " and then I squeezed down on him the claw exploding while the darkness shattered like glass with me victoriously roaring" **This is the Azure!** " haku-men fell unconscious hitting the ground with a heavy thud.

(End song)

(Marisa Pov)

I whistled at the performance while everyone look stunned at what they had just witnessed so I stood up and walked out of hiding."Oh man out of everyone to get here you're the one I couldn't wait for Rags." He turned shocked at what he had heard before growing a serious glare while I continued to give him a cruel smile he finally let a growl loose

"There you are..TERUMI!"

(Jin Pov)

For a while now I was walking hoping to find a way out of this maze like forest" _Damnit I can't sit around here when brother is probably shaking in his boots waiting for me to come and kill him."_ I then heard ruffling in some bushes and I grabbed the hilt of Yukianesa ready to kill whatever dared to come at me" _Probably more of those weird monsters._ " then suddenly a little blue haired girl bolted out of the bushes crying as multiple monsters appeared I didn't give them a moment. " **Hear me Yukianesa….** " cold air blasted out around me as in multiple impossibly fast slashes all of the monsters were frozen " **Empty Sky Form** " Giant wolf heads appeared below all of them and as I sheathed yukianesa the heads bit down on the frozen enemies" **Frostbite**." The ice shattered and the monsters were dead on the spot. I heard a whimper and turned to see the girl still pretty shaken up though now getting a good look at her she had wings that resembled ice crystals.

"Ar..are you going to bully me to?" she asked her voice was full of fear and I nodded no before saying

"Not at all my name is Jin Kisaragi you can just call me Jin." she seemed nervous before saying

"My name is Cir..Crino i'm an Ice fairy." I was about to call bull before thinking about those monsters and decided to keep it to myself. I was surprised when she said"you can control ice too though you're better than Cirno." her voice was distant at the moment so I opted to change the subject

"So what exactly happened why did those monsters attack you?" Cirno suddenly crashed into my chest crying as she said

"Me and my friends came to play in the big tree but this really mean girl that kept calling herself the dual wielding goddess and stuff I didn't understand sicked some monsters on us and everyone left me to fend for myself.I internally growled at what I was just told relating it with how my older brother abandoned me for Saya.

"Well don't worry Cirno I'll will kick anything's ass if it tries picking on you so why not find the exit of the tree for now so we can get your injuries looked at. She nodded with a smile and floated next to me guiding me to the exit" _I'm not sure why but, even Yukianesa wishes me to protect her so I shall._ "

Chapter 2 end


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cooking Reaper and The Perfect Freeze

(Marisa Pov)

Ragna was just about to draw his sword when Reimu gripped his arm and said"Hold it she's my friend so if anyone is going to kick that monster out of her it'll be me." I chuckled so he told her who I was at least I get to skip doing that.

"If you think you can just rip me out like you did with when I was in the Susanoo unit you're completely wrong pal cause this isn't a vessel." that made them shocked I rolled my eyes before saying"The Master unit brought me back to life in this universe to atone for all the shit I pulled back in our dimension though if you're looking for a fight Rags i'll kick you to the curb."

"Your saying the Master unit isn't dead at that she just threw you here to atone for everything and those guys behind you are willing to back you up on it?" they nodded and Ragna sighed

"Tch whatever I already killed the man I wanted to back in the boundary so I have no actual need to kill you." I smiled and then he coughed before saying"though try pulling any type of your old bullshit I'll cut you to pieces." I gave a smirk while rolling my eyes before saying

"Oh really Rags been awhile since I made you eat dirt." right as we were about to lash out at each other Reimu had gotten in between us which she had some brass ones to do that a seal in both of her hands I decided to back off fighting Reimu and Ragna doesn't sound to fair.

"I think that we should get inside it's getting late out." I looked to see that she wasn't kidding sun had already set and the moon was growing fuller by the second. I gave Reimu a casual grin

"Ugggh but sleeping means less exploration time why not do a bit of midnight adventuring?" Ragna didn't look happy at my suggestion and was about to object when Reimu said

"I believe after everything that has happened and all the information we've had to take in is enough to make me turn down your offer Marisa." Ragna added on

"Besides I'm sure that big tree you guys have been adventuring in is the reason rabbit dragged me here so who knows who else from our world is in there." I couldn't help but mentally chuckle at how Ragna seemed to jump onto agreeing with her

" _As i thought they definitely get along, though both of them are pretty dense so I could have some fun with this."_ As we walked to the human village I couldn't help myself in saying

"Hey Reimu you and Rags get along pretty well maybe you could make him a meal when we get back?" said Grim Reaper replied to what I said before Reimu even could do anything

"She doesn't have to do a thing in fact I feel that I should cook for her since she patched me up. Everyone in the group gave a surprised look or with Haku-men it was more like a glance while I opted to raise an eyebrow in question."What I can cook is that problem?"

Reimu quickly stammered out"It's just surprising with how your history is and stuff!" He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

(Ragna Pov)

I looked at the kitchen that the staff had allowed me to use after a bit of "convincing" and was genuinely impressed. The place while being way lower tech wise was still large enough to house a good number of chefs and after a deep breath I began cooking. As I was humming and making food I didn't notice someone walk in I suddenly heard a soft voice off to my left. I turned to see a girl wearing a chef hat and apron she had amethyst colored eyes long brown hair and was around the age of 18 or18 if i had to guess I then asked"you need something?" she nodded replying with a bow

"Yes my name is Mary the daughter of the owner you agreed to teach me how to cook if we allowed you to use the kitchen." I sweatdropped at the small detail I overlooked and decided to roll with it.

"Ok then let's start with some simple stuff and move up from there alright." The girl nodded nervously as I began to teach her the basics. It was a long hour of cooking and restarting on some of the food but, eventually we got finished with it all and sat the small feast down on the table for everyone to eat. As I sat down for one reason or another Reimu moved from her spot next to Teru..I mean Marisa and sat down next to me. As we ate Mary as well sat to the other side of me as Reimu asked

"So Ragna who's she?" before I could say anything Mary replied with

"Mary my dad owns the inn and Mr,Bloodedge is teaching me how to cook shrine maiden." I heard a chuckle from across the table and saw Marisa giggling as she suddenly called out

"Hehe Rags you're seriously in some deep shit if Noel sees this or Celica oh and don't even begin with Nu-13 hahaha!" I suddenly felt a major amount of hostility aimed in my direction as both amethyst and brown eyes were glaring at me.

"And who would those people be you never mentioned their names before in your back story!"Reimu asked in a sickeningly sweet voice I suddenly felt the need to run but instead yelled

"Hold it hold it Noel is the friend who saved me from falling in the cauldron,Celica is the ChronoPhantasma of the matron who took care of me and my siblings when we were kids and Nu-13 is a psychopathic machine out to kill my ass so I have no clue why you're pissed but please calm down!"

Both girls seemed to sigh before returning to glaring at each other.

(Reimu Pov)

I didn't like this at all something about this girl screams bad to me besides why is she getting all rude for she just met Ragna for christ sakes" _Wait why the heck should this be bothering me anyways?_ " I was torn from my thoughts as the girl nuzzled against Ragna's shoulder saying

"Ragna will you teach me more tomorrow to?" Ragna was about to answer and I quickly said

"He's going to be adventuring with me! I mean us!" I quickly corrected myself while it sounded like Marisa was dying in the background from laughter as I tossed a spell tag and the quite loud

"Oh shi.!" and she fell out of her chair as it exploded in her face. This time a light chuckle escaped the knight known as Haku-men.

"Mary." Ragna said his voice was gruff like usual" Sure I'll give ya a few more lessons in cooking during the times were not adventuring and i'm not resting." she nodded like a child with a new toy.

" _I won't lose to a side character!"_ I thought I don't understand what exactly I mean but, I will make sure of it.

(with Jin and Cirno Cirno Pov)

As we continued toward the exit not a single monster lasted a second against big bro Jin and Yukianesa it made me feel sort of useless. "Jin" I asked he looked over his shoulder to me and knelt down asking

"What is it Cirno?" looking into his green eyes were comforting along with the cold air of Yukianesa embracing me made it impossible to lie

"I've been feeling bad for making you do all the work I was wondering if I could help somehow of." he seemed to be studying me as I felt the chill of Yukianesa wrap around me more increasing this calming feeling"If you don't need me to I." he stopped me with

"Show me it your strongest attack you said you've never been able to land it." I felt joyful and looked at the stationary rock he had pointed at magic energy shaped and glew in my hands as I called out

" **Perfect Freeze** " then the rock was untouched and a frozen block was where Jin was standing for at least a second anyways as it shattered with a surprised look from Jin. I thought he was angry and I began to profusely apologizing" I'm sorry Jin I shouldn't hav.." he put a hand on my head rubbing it

"No need to apologize I was prepared for it." I saw him pick up the ice before I felt something scary coming close I called his name out quickly flying to his side

"Jin something big is coming!" There was a flash of orange as a monster appeared

It had weird armor with a furnace door on the head one of it's arms was made of candle wax in the shape of a sword, it's other arm was in the form of a more traditional candle. With a grumble fire exploded from gaps in the armor the sword arm was now a blazing sword and the candle was spitting fire from the wick like dragon's breath.

"Whoa what is that thing?!" I screeched as the creature growled the words

"She who wields the Ame-no-Murakumo has ordered the execution of the fairy that dares to insult her." Jin went into his fighting stance telling me to stay behind him as the creature's almost invisible eyes burned a deep crimson.

(Jin's Pov)

(Play Lust Sin 1)

I looked at the blazing monster in front of me with a smirk as it roared I did a quick slash with Yukianesa exclaiming" **Ice Fang!** " the wave of ice hit the creature dead on, it didn't even flinch.

"Pathetic a mere human believes he can deal with me by using a slight chill **Purgatorial Slice!"** a wave of fire rushed towards me as I made a barrier in front of me.

" **Without a trace!** " in seconds the wave hit my barrier time stopped and I in a quick slash was behind the monster" **Snowstorm!"** instead of hearing the shatter of ice I heard the roar of flames coming in behind me I did a quick slice with Yukianesa aiming for the the head as the creature appeared unhurt from the attack. The sword clashed against the creature's metal armor only for the blade to shatter completely forcing me back as the creature chuckled

"Foolish mortal now your blade of frost has broken into pieces, so you shall fall into darkness with it soon." it swung the fiery blade in my direction multiple times giving me no time to take a breather." **Purgatorial Blazing Dance!"** the creature swung both the sword and candle arm creating two large whips of fire which lashed and beat down my body attempting to ignite me on fire as he continually slammed me around.

" _Damn this thing is immune to my attacks gotta get some breathing room."_ I overclocked energy into my body as I called out" **Barrier Burst!"** the energy wave sent the creature flying back and I collided with the ground gasping in pain smoking slightly from my burns. I picked myself up ready for round two as I called out" **Absolute Zero!** " the light blue aura covering me calming my senses and most importantly unleashed my full power. I did a heavy defensive play against the monster's weapons dodging every attack I could while parrying everything else I did a jump off of it's helmet yelling" **Dodge This!** " multiple giant blades made of ice crashed into the creature which I then used the distortion" **Arrows of Ice** " which sent three speeding icicles drilling into the monster's armor before landing and the ground being covered in a white chilling mist as the creature roared out

" **Infernal Overclock!"** the creature shattered the ice holding him but it was already too late for him.

I did a quick spin before slamming my sword into the ground while calling out In an emotionless cold tone" **Arctic Dungeon!"** as I dug the blade into the ground I said " **Freeze Eternally!"** the monster was caught within a large ice block and after locking Yukianesa back in her hilt I said " **Shatter.** " the finality of my words came with silence I turned expecting to see a pile of crumbed ice however the creature's eyes were blazing in rage as it roared

" **Fission slicer!"** the attack was impossible to dodge blasting me into a tree as it appeared next to me growling " **Inferno Pillar!** " a pillar of fire blasted out of the ground below me as it knocked me into the air the blazing whip wrapped around my arm and sent me crashing to the ground. The creature approached me to end it when right at last second I didn't feel the blade pierce my shoulder much rather I heard a gasp of pain from a certain young fairy. (End Song)

(Play Under Heaven Destruction II)

"Ci..Cirno wha what the hell ar..are you doing?" I looked as bits of blood and even drips of water fell from the girl's body.

"Ji..Jin go now I can hold my body together for at least a little lon..ger gasp hah hah." I was stunned what could I do it was just like that time when that bitch took brother I won't let it happen again!

(Cirno Pov)

It was already over Jin wasn't running was he going to risk losing his life to save me I'm just a stranger right? The creature growled tossing me off of his sword with a swing which made my body slam into a tree and I slumped over his fire was running rampant in my body melting away everything inside"I just wish I could help you." was all I whispered ready for the fire to completely melt me away instead I felt something resonating within me I grabbed hold of whatever it was and let it envelop me.

(Jin Pov)

I was stunned at her barely breathing body I looked at the monster in front of me normally I would stay calm in the presence of a young girl but, even Yukianesa was hissing in absolute fury" Heh hehe hahahahahaha you wanna die you damn monster fine I'll make you regret ever hurting little Cirno you damn hunk of metal!" I gripped Yukianesa's hilt I felt something new something different and yet all too familiar instead of a light aura a deep blue glow overtook me as I roared out " **Perfect Zero!"** and in seconds the ground beneath my feet froze as I continued towards the monster slowly my eyes set on killing it not noticing the second source of the very same glow.

"Merely powering up won't help against me brat." It rushed at me prepared to kill me in one shot as I created a large barrier" **Out of sight** " the flash of Yukianesa's symbol appeared within the barrier now though the symbol had four rhombus off to the sides to represent Cirno's wings I said" **Chilling Winds in the name of order."** as the creature's blade slammed into it I finished the attack as Yukianesa glew a deep deep blue the blade becoming mist like" **Perfect Tundra .** " I was behind the creature in a quick slash after he was frozen in place by the barrier's time freeze effect the creature turned and looked at me as he chuckled thinking nothing happened I sheathed Yukianesa doing a turn a angelic wing of cold air came up behind me I whispered" **Collapse"** as the creature suddenly froze from the inside out shattered into icy pieces.

(End Song)

"Ji..Ji In!" the little ice fairy came out of nowhere she seemed fine her injuries healed over as if they hadn't happened giving me a big hug I rubbed her head and began trying to comfort her while thinking" _That power was it Cirno's?"_ it was going to be a long night of thinking.

(Ragna Pov)

After walking down the stairs I went to head into the kitchen to begin cooking as Marisa looked at me with mild surprise saying"Damn Rags looks like you went through the ringer last night whatever happened to you?" I grumbled this was going to get a few laughs from him or her whatever you'd consider it I'm sure "Well you see Marisa this is exactly what happened."

(Flashback that night Ragna Pov)

 _I wasn't able to get much sleep so I opted to go watch the stars from the roof to my surprise I found someone else with the same idea."Hey Reimu nice to see you out here couldn't sleep either?" she was surprised to see me from her expression I just laid back next to her._

" _Yes I am still a bit overwhelmed with everything it's not everyday you find out your best friend is a genocidal maniac reincarnate." I silently nodded in agreement before she suddenly said "How about a quick sparring match?" I gave her a look of confusion as she suddenly gave me puppy dog eyes. A dirty yet effective move which made me agree instantly. After a few minutes had passed we were on our last lengths before I called the match a draw and we would do another more serious one later. When we got inside Mary was sitting in a seemingly calm posture waiting for me she bolted over noticing how roughed up we were and began interrogating us before finally grabbing my arm while saying_

" _Whatever shrine maiden Ragna come on let me show you the bathhouse I'll get you all cleaned up." while I was speechless at the bold words Reimu followed up with_

" _I've known Ragna longer than you besides who knows what perverted stuff you'll try to corrupt him with if anything I should be the one bathing him." I had quickly snuck off to bed as the two rowdy girls were about to fight._

(End Flashback Ragna Pov)

"Seriously why can't they get along?" I sighed as Marisa chuckled out

"Man oh man Rags who knew taking the cat out of the dimensional bag would make you a ladies man you're putting Kagura to shame hehe." I rolled my eyes seriously this girl had major mood swings she could be sweet as could be or be bad ol Terumi in a heartbeat. "So anyway get prepared were about to head out." I nodded time to get this over with.

(Alice Pov)

I was planning to head out and explore the great tree as I had been hearing it be called but, before I could I found a man along with some sort of puppet the man was heavily injured to say the least. After cleaning his wounds and reclothing him I put a cup of tea at his side for when he wakes up. "Ughhh what happened to me?" the man said pushing himself up slightly though he cringed in pain the inactive doll suddenly teleported to his side scanning over his body

"It's fine" I said taking a sip of tea before continuing" I found you with a lot of injuries so I bandaged most of them along with buffering out all the scratches on this amazing doll." the man nodded before I motioned to take a drink of the tea I laid out for him he hesitantly did so before asking

"Not to be rude young miss but may I have your name?" I put my hand to my mouth I had completely forgotten

"Where are my manners my name is Alice Margatroid otherwise known as the seven colored puppeteer." he gave me an interested look before asking

"You work with puppets?" I nodded with a smile summoning Shanghai

"It isn't much in comparison to yours but, the major advantage is that I can control hundreds to thousands of these little guys at once." the man gave me a smile before saying

"No no dear Alice if anything you deserve more than a few words of praise controlling a single doll is one thing but, being able to control thousands with micromanagement and finger movements alone shows you are clearly an expert in the craft my name is Relius Clover and this is Ignis." he motioned to the doll who bowed. I smiled something about this Relius told me we would get along quite well.

(chapter 3 end)

Litchi-hello everyone for today's episode we're really just introducing how everything works right Tao...Tao?

Tao- munch..crunch..,mmm!..gulp..hehehe yeah boobie lady Tao totally wasn't eating the food for the nyaxt nyapidsode.

Litchi-(rolls eyes) right anyway we will teach and explain things that some people that maybe are new to touhou or blazblue don't understand or just go over who some characters for clarification and or talk about weapons used by characters so no one ends up confused.

Tao- Aren't we a few nyapters late?

Litchi-Oh well being late isn't necessarily a bad thing...would you look at that were out of time.

Tao-Bye nyaveryone!


	4. Up for Adoption

I'm sorry to all of those that found joy in my stories I have failed in the fact that I have lost interest in writing fan fictions and writing in general. I feel guilty for all the people I have left hanging and chapters so again I apologize. I appreciate all the support I was given when I found joy in doing this and as such am putting my stories up for adoption. If you or anyone you know on here would like to adopt one PM me and I will see if it is available still when possible. One last thanks to all of the wonderful readers who made my time here enjoyable and fun.


End file.
